The present invention relates to surfboards and pertains particularly to a high strength, lightweight surfboard and method of making same.
Surfing has increased considerably in popularity in recent years and has become a major sport. As the popularity of surfing has increased, so have refinements and design changes in the structure and methods of manufacturing of surfboards. Most of the changes are directed toward making the boards smaller, lighter, stronger and improving the shape thereof.
In the early days of surfing, surfboards were shaped out of wood blanks. As foam and fiberglass technology developed, boards began to be shaped from foam blanks carved to shape and covered with fiberglass to form a hard durable shell. Most surfboards are currently still manufactured by this method. The shell typically provides a protective coating for the core, which is the principal strength of the board. This approach to manufacturing of surfboards is labor intensive, and expensive. The boards manufactured in this manner are lighter than boards of the past, but not as durable as desired.
Such conventional boards, although much lighter than boards of the past, are still not as durable as desirable. Moreover, the fiberglass skin is not ding and puncture proof.
The ideal characteristics for an ultimate ideal high performance surfboard are a minimum weight (five to eight pounds), high ultimate strength, a very tough ding and puncture proof skin, strong rails, an attractive high gloss finish with a slick surface to enhance speed, and finally a low cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable that lighter and stronger surfboards and simple and inexpensive manufacturing methods be available therefor.